Harry Potter and the Land of Narnia
by Ben-Lyons
Summary: Harry Potter-Chronicles of Narnia Crossover. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco find a secret entrance to the land of Narnia. Here, they find Voldemort and another evil scheme... can they save the day before its too late?
1. From Hogwarts to Narnia

_Well, after a long absence from writing I'm back. I thought a book crossover between Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Narnia would be interesting to write, so here goes. Hope you enjoy... if you do, please review it, as unless I get some feedback I won't continue with the story._

_**Note:** When Harry and co. enter Narnia, it is at the time when Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This story is also set during Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_

It was after midnight on Harry's first day back at school, and it had been a truly awful day. Not only had he had his least favourite lesson - Potions - but also, because of Malfoy he had been given a detention. As usual, Draco had been taunting Ron. Somehow, he had found out that over the summer, Ron and Hermione had become an item, thus giving him a new angle with which to annoy Ron with.

"Hey Weasel, I hear you're so desperate for love that you're dating Granger! That's disgusting, she's a Mudblood! Do you wash your lips after you've kissed her?"

Ron was having none of it, and so his immediate response was to punch Malfoy. Malfoy responded with a punch of his own, and all Hell broke loose. As Harry and Hermione tried to separate the two, Snape stepped onto the scene and immediately gave the three of them detention. The only positive thing that happened was that McGonagall approached also... so Snape had to be fair and give Draco a detention too.

So, here the four of them were facing a detention that was all too familiar for Harry, Hermione and Draco. They were to accompany Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, and help him out. Unfortunately, this had been a disaster. Hagrid had run into a spot of bother with the centaurs, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all alone.

"Well I hope your happy Malfoy!" said Ron. "Because of you, we're going to be stuck here in the forest for God knows how long!" They were, at this time, very deep into the forest, and without Hagrid's guidance they had a very slim chance of getting out of there safely.

"Shut it Weaselking," said Draco in response. "If you weren't such a violent twirp and could take a joke then we'd all be safely asleep in bed. Then again, I suppose you have to be violent don't you? I hear your family fights over food because you have so little of it..." Before Ron could attack Draco a second time, Harry stepped between them.

"Stop it!" he said. "This is getting us nowhere! We've got two options - one, wait here for Hagrid. Or two, try and find our way out of the forest. Personally, I think we should stay here so that we don't get ourselves lost. At least if we stay here, Hagrid will be able to find us."

"That stupid oaf can't find his way out of bed in the morning..." Draco muttered, but Harry sensibly ignored this comment.

"It's too cold. Hermione, can you remember how to do that flame spell?" Within seconds, the four of them were being kept comfortably warm by a small, bright blue flame. They lay down, and were falling asleep when...

"Did anyone else hear that!" Draco got up and panicked, for he had just heard a large roar.

"Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare?" Hermione was about to say, when a gigantic black beast came running towards them. With no time to defend themselves, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco did the only thing they could do - run. They ran and ran, and still the beast chased them. They didn't even know where they were running, but they knew that if they stopped the beast would catch them and they would be in grave danger.

As they ran, suddenly the scenery changed. Instead of being in a forest on a cold, dark night, they were suddenly in a different forest on a warm, light day. They looked behind them, and the beast was gone. In fact, everything was gone - the only thing behind them was the rest of the forest that they were in. They had somehow ended up in a different world, a world that they didn't even know existed - Narnia.


	2. Exploring Narnia

_Despite the lack of feedback, I am going to continue with this story. I've written this second chapter, and decided to post it in the hopes that I get some positive feedback. Thanks **Nuk3r** for your review. If anyone else likes the story, please review it too!_

_

* * *

_

Now safe in Narnia, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sat down and rested. They tried to get back to sleep, but due to the bright sun and the excitement/fear or this new world, they found that none of them could sleep.

"Since none of us are gonna be able to sleep, why don't we explore?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron thought that this was a good idea, but Draco, half out of fear and half out of hatred for Hermione, disagreed.

"Don't be stupid Granger, we'll get lost!"

"We're already lost Draco," she said in response. "Judging by this forest and the fact that it's suddenly daytime, we're either in another country or another world. We definitely nowhere near Hogwarts anyway. So I think we should find out where we are, otherwise we'll never get back to school, back home. But if you want to stay here, fine." Hermione, Harry and Ron all started to walk away, and within ten seconds Draco swallowed his pride and followed them. After all, Hermione was the smartest witch in their year, and deep down inside Draco knew that if anyone could get them out of this mess it was her.

Within a few minutes, the four of them were out of the forest. They looked around, and saw a small house in the distance. So, they decided to head towards the house in the hopes that whoever lived there could help them. When they got there, Hermione went to knock on the door. But Ron stopped her.

"Wait!" he said. "How do we know that we'll be safe here? For all we know, this could be someone evil!" He had a valid point, and so Hermione stepped back. For a moment, they were stuck for what to do. Then, Harry stepped forward.

"You're right Ron, this could be someone evil. But it could also be someone good, and we've got nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. I'm willing to take that risk." And before any of them could stop him, he knocked on the door. To everyone's surprise, a badger answered.

"Hello, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve!" he said pleasantly. "What brings you here?" Even in the wizarding world, none of the four had ever seen a talking badger before, and so they were taken aback. But the badger's pleasant manner gave Ron the confidence that he hadn't had a minute ago, so he stepped forward.

"We're students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we somehow ended up here," he told the badger. "Can you please tell us where we are and, if possible, help us get back to Hogwarts?"

"I've never heard of Hogwarts, and the only witchcraft I've ever known is the evil witchcraft of the White Witch!" the badger replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust you, maybe you should go somewhere else..." He went to close the door, but Hermione stepped forward and please with him.

"We're not evil, we promise! And we came to your house because we've just come from the forest, and your house was the only one we could see! We desperately need your help... but if you don't trust us, then here." She took out her wand and offered it to the badger. "This is my wand," she told him. "Without it, I have no magical powers". At this point, Harry and Ron took out their wands and also offered them to the badger. After a glare from Harry, Draco did the same. The badger went to take them, then stopped.

"Keep your wands, I can see know that you can be trusted," he said. "Come in, you're welcome to stay until I can help you get home. My name is Mr. Dagreb by the way." The others introduced themselves, then entered the house. They sat down, and the five of them talked. Eventually, they figured out between them that Harry and co had entered another world... though nobody could figure out how, or why. Even worse, nobody could figure out a plan to get back for the four wizards to get back to Hogwarts.

"The only thing you can do is speak to Aslan," Mr. Dagreb told them. "He is the only being great enough to help you. But we can't go now, it's late and I'm tired". It was evening now, as they had been talking for hours. "Could two of you please go and collect some firewood from the forest whilst I cook dinner?" He asked. Harry and Hermione were the two that went.

"I'm scared Harry," she said as they headed to the forest. "What if we never leave this land? What if we can never get home?" Harry had no words of wisdom or comfort, so instead he hugged Hermione. She smiled at him, and off to the forest they went. Little did they know, things were about to get much worse.

As they approached the forest, they heard voices. Letting curiosity get the better of them, they approached to see who it was. When they did see who it was, they froze. For it was the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. He was talking with an evil dwarf, by the name of Mauvainain.

"Tell me dwarf," he said, "Where is the White Witch?"

"I've already told you, she was killed by Aslan!" Mauvainain responded.

"Don't be foolish, not even Aslan could kill the White Witch. Ask around, dwarf – find out where she is. I shall need her help if I am to conquer Narnia. Meet me here again tomorrow night, and don't you dare return without some information." Voldemort then Disapparated, and the dwarf walked away. Lost for words, Harry and Hermione looked at one another. They were now both very, very afraid.


End file.
